


Bonding

by virus21



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alfred Pennyworth is the Best, Bruce Wayne is a Good Parent, Gen, Helena is cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-10 06:20:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19901203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/virus21/pseuds/virus21
Summary: One night while doing mundane office work in the Batcave, Batman gets an unexpected visitor: his young daughter.





	Bonding

Bonding

Never let in be known that everything that Batman does is some grand adventure. Little does anyone but a few know, some of the job as a vigilante in Gotham requires paperwork. Well computer work actually, but same thing. As such, Batman needed to organize his files and programs often. He was planning to go on patrol or course, but office work was needed as well.

And yes, even Batman found such things tedious, never wanting to do it if he could avoid it. Sadly he wasn't one to let distractions be used in order to break the tedium. It would make the work take longer and he wanted to be done as soon as possible.

Suddenly he broke he attention from screen as he detected the presence of another person in the cave. Since sad person did not register the normal sounds that Batman's associates did... Batman turned to see that the intruder was a little girl. Specifically, his little girl. Somehow little Helena had made her way down to the cave. Getting away from Alfred's watchful eye was one thing, but how did she get down here on her own?

“Helena, how did you get down here”? Batman asked, wanting the answer to that very question, which the little Wayne replied “I walked down the stares”.

Batman knew he would get only the simplest of answers from the child, so he did not press on further outside of telling her to go back up stares.

“But I want to stay with you, Daddy”.

“I'm working right now, Helena. You need to go” Batman replied, wishing to continue his work uninterrupted. 

“But you always work. I never see you. I want to see you, Daddy” She was as stubborn as he was. It was clear that she wasn't going anywhere, so he had to deal with it.

“Alright, Helena. Come here”. Helena did as she was told, walking over to her father and sitting on his lap.

“Whatcha doing, Daddy”?

“Organizing files”. Blunt as always with Bruce. Then again, being more complex wasn't needed given Helena was just a young child. Helena said nothing, her focus going between the screen and her father.

Quitely, Bruce pushed button after button, not paying much attention to Helena. This was something you really should not do with a small child, especially one such as her. In an almost mimic of her father, she too started to push buttons.

“Helena, stop that! That's my work!” Helena did not listen and continued to press buttons. She stopped when she brought up a picture “He looks funny. Like a penguin” and that's who it was, The Penguin. Helena had opened the mug shot files. She kept pushing buttons.

“Oh pretty plant lady” and a picture of Poison Ivy was on screen. Another picture showed Two-Face.

“Daddy, why does the funny half face man make you sad”? Helena, as young as she was, was not dumb and could see when people were not themselves. Even Bruce's stoic demeanor couldn't hide from Helena's observant gaze “It's...something I'll tell you when you're older”.

Some more pictures came up, along with funny names Helena gave them. Clayface was puddy man. Riddler became question mark. Ra's was creepy old guy that Damian hated. And then they came to the Joker “Clown is stupid. Stupid Clown” Bruce couldn't help but chuckle at that. At least she knew to already dislike The Joker. And then came the next picture.

“Mommy”? It was a old picture of Selena. Bruce hadn't removed it yet. This is why he did office work. Thankfully Helena didn't know the implications of why her mother's picture was in there. And if he had his way, not for a long time. 

Bruce then took control of the panel. He decided since his daughter was being entertained, why not indulge her further. He booted up old footage and pictures of his more interesting cases. Obviously he skipped the more gory ones. 

The time he found the dinosaur and the one with the giant penny, the time he and Dick took on Kite Man and had to deal with Condiment King. The little girl was having a blast with her father, these funny adventures were better than any cartoon Helena had seen because it was all her father doing it.

Bruce's attention towards his daughter was broken by the sound of a motorcycle. It was Dick, along with Damian. Why were they back so soon. “Bruce, where were you”? Dick asked, clearly wondering why the normally punctual Batman was very late.

“What are you talking about? It's only...” Bruce looked at the clock and he was very late to get on patrol. Did Helena really take that much of his time?

“I was entertaining Helena. I guess I lost track of time”. Both Dick and Damian were shocked that not only did Bruce lose track of time, but actually admitted it. 

“Father, it is quite late. Perhaps it would be good idea to put Helena to bed”? Bruce agreed with Damian and handed Helena over to her brother. Damian took the small girl and went upstairs.

“So, little Helena made you lose track of time”? Dick couldn't help be smug about what he said. Of course, that's Dick, he almost had to be. 

“Yes, well I am her father. It is my duty to keep her entertained” It was a sight to behold: The great Batman, struggling to keep his composure. And all for his little girl.

Elsewhere in the manor, Damian was putting Helena to bed, the child already fallen to sleep. He turned to see Alfred passing by. 

“Pennyworth, a moment” Alfred turned to meet the young man “What do you need, Master Damian”?

“I find it odd that Helena was not only able to make it past you, but into the cave. Also that you seemed to not notice. Now, I would not want to claim you are slipping in your duties at all, but would you be able to explain such an odd set of circumstances”?

Alfred slipped a small grin at the edge of him mouth, already aware that he had been found out “Well Master Damian, it is after all my duty to tend the well being of this houses occupants. Such a duty includes Miss Helena. Spending time with her father is good for not only her well being, but also Master Bruce's”.

Damian didn't question Alfred's logic. He just nodded, smiled and turned away. He took time to pass Helena's room, peaking inside. Helena was still asleep. Damian couldn't help but remark that with all the villains and monsters that his father had defeated over the years, that this small girl had bested him. Heck, she had best Damian as well.

Damian knew if he could figure out Alfred's little game, so would his father. He doubt he would be upset with Alfred, because deep down, he would agree with him. Damian took his leave, allowing his little sister to dream.

And in that child's dreams, she was there on the rooftops, dressed in a Robin suit and having grand adventures with her daddy.


End file.
